Meaning
by x3addicted
Summary: Song Woo Bin and Oh Min Ji. Who would've thought? The years before, in-between, and after.


--

He's five years old and doesn't know what the word bullying means.

He watches Jun Pyo push a little girl to the ground and fling crayons at her face and thinks it's funny. She looks like she's about to cry as she crawls on her hands and knees, meekly picking up her things as Jun Pyo barks the harshest insults a five-year-old chaebol knows.

Something is very wrong with this picture, and he thinks -_knows_- he should say -_do_- something, but Woo Bin already knows what connections mean to the kkangpae. F4 is _his_ gang, and he's not going to let a hideous little girl (Jun Pyo's words, not his) get in the way of him and his brothers.

(Honestly, Woo Bin didn't think Minnie is ugly at all.)

--

He's fifteen and thinks women were meant to be falling at his feet since the day he was born.

Girls love Yi Jeong and his smooth charm and deft hands (not just with clay). Some are infatuated with Ji Hoo with his soft words and come-hither eyes. A select few even think Jun Pyo with his fierce temper and even fiercer hair could be the one. But everyone knows a notorious bad boy with a penchant for fast cars and even faster women will always trump the power of F3.

And Woo Bin knows it too.

So he doesn't understand why the new girl from Germany won't even look at him.

She's quiet and shy and looks like a present he _definitely_ wants to unwrap, but barely even looks up when he walks into the cafeteria. He's too much of a badass to pout and stamp his feet, but he _does_ brood for an entire day (never mind it gets even more girls swooning over him).

She looks vaguely familiar, as if she had been there all along but never really stood out until now.

Woo Bin shakes his head, because there was no way he could've possibly missed a beautiful girl like her.

But before he can dwell on it for long, another girl with a belt for a skirt flourishes past and Woo Bin forgets about the shy girl in the cafeteria.

--

When he's seventeen, he finally finds out who she is.

Oh Min Ji.

It's all coming back to him now. The hazy memory of a little girl's tears and Jun Pyo's outrageous hair trickles into his head as she sprawls on the floor, sobbing hysterically. Her pained cries slice through the silence of the Goo mansion like a chainsaw, and Woo Bin nearly flinches from the force.

He's disgusted. At her, Jun Pyo and most of all, himself.

Woo Bin can see a young boy, standing beside his friend as he humiliates and traumatizes an innocent girl. The boy looks at his unreasonable, irrational friend. He looks at the girl, with her wide eyes and quivering lip.

_And he just walks away._

(Here's karma being a bitch twelve years later.)

Jun Pyo flourishes off in a huff, no doubt to find Jan Di to grovel. Yi Jeong simply shakes his head and slips out quietly with the excuse of finishing off some pottery pieces (Woo Bin thinks he's just going to find that country bumpkin friend of Jan Di) and that leaves him with _her_.

This has to be the most awkward moment in his entire life, including clingy ex-girlfriends begging for a second chance and clingy ex-gangsters begging for their lives.

She's still shuddering on the floor, her cries raw but subdued. Her red-rimmed eyes lock with his and he's taken aback by the intensity of them.

"What are still doing here?" she rasps, curiosity lacing her voice. Then, her tone changes, as if she remembers who he is and what he was-_is _part of. "Don't you have a gangster to kill or slut to fuck?"

Woo Bin bristles. He clenches his fists and grits his teeth. _Nobody_ talks him like that. He might've felt sorry for her before, but now she's just being a plain bitch.

"Don't talk about things you have no idea about" he grinds out darkly, barely containing his temper.

Oh, _it's on_. Min Ji stands up, her eyes blazing. She's sick and tired of never saying what she really wants (_shut the fuck up Jan Di, I hate your hair Jun Pyo_). She's sick and tired of not being pretty enough, bright enough, _just not fucking enough_. She shoots a fierce glare at Woo Bin, because someone has to take the blame for person she's turned into today and for now, that someone is _him_.

Her mirthless laugh echoes in the hallways of Shinwha Hotel.

"Oh yes, because the great Prince Song is just so fucking innocent" she scoffs, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "_You_ never did anything wrong- F4 never did anything wrong- it was just _me_ that was wrong! Because I was so fucking ugly and worthless that I needed to have plastic surgery for you to even _consider_ looking at me!"

Angry tears stream down her face and she looks like she's about to slap him but Woo Bin isn't backing down. Something inside of him _burns_. All he wants to do is get rid of the lump in his throat (_Guilt? Pity?_)and never see Min Ji again. So he balls his fists and remembers he never hits a woman.

He just verbally abuses them.

"So now it's all _my_ fault that you decided to fuck with Jan Di? It's all _my _fault you spread the rumours that she slept with a random, got knocked up and played Jun Pyo? Don't blame me for all your crazy shit, you psychotic bitch!"

Profanities and accusations are thrown across the room, their voices growing louder and louder and somehow, Woo Bin finds himself close enough to the bitter girl to make out the tears on her eyelashes.

They say the best kind of sex is angry sex, and Woo Bin and Min Ji aren't setting out to prove anyone wrong today.

--

He's twenty-four and he doesn't know the meaning of subtlety.

It's been seven years since Min Ji disappeared from Shinwha. Nobody has seen her since the infamous 'Jan-Di-sex-scandal' incident.

So when she turns up to the girl-whose-life-she-tried-to-ruin's wedding, Woo Bin nearly keels over in shock.

She's still as pretty and plastic as he remembers her (_sprawled on the floor of a hotel room, moaning his name_) and Woo Bin can't help but gape unabashedly as she bows delicately at him. None of the wedding guests notice her sliding gracefully onto a seat and wave at F4 at the front of the church.

Yi Jeong snickers. Jun Pyo looks mortified. Ji Hoo yawns.

At the reception, Yi Jeong swings an arm around Woo Bin's shoulder. He gestures vaguely to the crowd.

"Man, I haven't seen some of these people in _years_" he says pointedly.

Woo Bin glares at him as he sneaks a glance at the girl occupying his thoughts for the night (_and for past seven years_)

"Shut up, Jeong-ah. It was all back in high school. I bet Min Ji's forgotten we even talked to each other!"

Yi Jeong chuckles, shaking his head.

"Who said anything about Min Ji?"

--

He's twenty-five and thinks if the mafia doesn't wear him out first, his girlfriend will.

"But Bin-ah, I _need_ another nose job!" Min Ji wails for the umpteenth time.

Woo Bin rolls his eyes, trying to remember why he ever liked her in the first place. Oh right, the sex.

"Minnie, the last time I checked, your nose was fine" he tells her exasperatedly.

Min Ji pouts. Her wide eyes turn liquid and Woo Bin forces himself to look away.

"Everyone else has a smaller nose!" she harrumphs like a small child.

He sighs, turning to his petulant girlfriend.

"Well everyone else can go shove it, because _I _love your nose just the way it is. In fact, I love every inch of you, and if you go 'fixing' every single bit of you, I think I'm going to have to pay your surgeons to change you _back_"

Min Ji looks at Woo Bin in awe before flinging her arms around him, almost toppling the both of them on Woo Bin's desk.

"You're such a softie, Prince Song" she giggles.

Woo Bin makes a face.

"Oh, I mean _King_ Song" Min Ji corrects herself, shaking her head at his absurd gangster name.

Woo Bin sticks out his tongue. He disentangles himself out of her arms, getting back to his paperwork.

"I'll see you at home in a few hours. I have a couple more people to see" he checks his watch.

Min Ji nods, slipping off his tables. She presses a searing kiss against his lips, before Woo Bin reluctantly pulls away.

"Go before my men see us" he whispers.

Min Ji rolls her eyes.

"You weren't so worried about your men seeing us when we did it in the back of your car yesterday"

She squeals as he pinches her ass, shooing her away. Woo Bin chuckles as Min Ji extravagantly blows him a kiss, before flouncing out of his office. He refocuses on his paperwork before she sticks her pretty little head back in.

"What is it now?" he asks mock-exasperatedly, a grin playing on his lips.

"I just remembered what I came here to tell you in the first place" Min Ji brightly says. "I'm pregnant"

Woo Bin faints.

--


End file.
